Without You: ALTERNATE
by CarlisleLover1234
Summary: Alternate to Without You By TrueImmortality: When Carlisle fights back aganist the guards, will it be for better or worse as his life is taken onto a roller coaster ride after he is injected with an unknown substance.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is taken from TrueImmortality's story "Without You"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Stephanie Myer does, not me.**

**1. Vengeance Is**

**(RPOV)**

**I started fighting, too, my eyes trained on the five vampires circling Carlisle.**

**Crouched into a defensive position, Carlisle was being slowly backed into the dark doorway of a warehouse outbuilding. It was one against five, possibly eight or nine. Carlisle was a fairly good fighter, but even he couldn't beat those odds, especially not with the special powers these vampires had. The unnerving figure of Conner stood out prominently in the circle. I beat harder against the man holding me down, seeking a tender spot to hook my long nails into. I kicked out, catching the man in his chest. With a grunt of surprise, he was hurled back into the warehouse wall, and I sprang free.**

**There was a yelp of pain to my left. I spared one gaze, and saw, to my dismay, that Edward was being held by his throat four feet off the ground, the big redhead crunching him into the warehouse. Jasper was on the ground, massaging his head in a dazed way. He wasn't aware of what was going on around him yet. I paused in place, indecisive: should I help my brother?**

**"Go, Rose!" Edward said, around the fist that was choking him.**

**So I went.**

**With a barbaric shriek, I threw myself on the first vampire in the circle of five. That had been a stupid move-- it was Conner that I landed on. As fast as I could, I picked him up by his jacket and threw him, implementing every ounce of strength in my body. He sailed over the other's heads and came to rest at the edge of the riverbank. In spite of myself, I was impressed at my own prowess; that had been quite a throw.**

**I ploughed into the next man, the carpathian, Elek. He was more prepared than Conner, and instead of fighting me, he spread out his arms and caught me in a crushing embrace. We fell over from the momentum of my run, getting tangled up. Jonathon had me pinioned by my wrists as Elek extracted himself from our entanglement. "Now, you stay still, miss," said Jonathon in a friendly manner, ignoring my wild endeavors to free myself. "I'd hate to have to bury you."**

**Suddenly, Carlisle growled and lunged at one of the five men circling him. He ripped off the man's head and ran strait to us. He jumped on Elek's back and ripped off his head. I ran to Edward and ripped his captor into pieces. **

**We ran to Carlisle where his was helping Jasper to his feet. Adelaide had caught up to us and lunged for Carlisle. He threw Jasper at me and I caught him in my arms. Carlisle hit Adelaide with as much force as he could muster up. She went flying into a wall, but recovered quickly. **

"**Go! Find the others, make sure they are safe! Before it's too la.." Carlisle was suddenly flying through the air finally hitting a wall with a SMACK! I picked up Jasper and ran out the warehouse door with Edward. We ran across the field and met up with everyone else.**

"**Where's Carlisle? Where is he?" Esme screamed in my ear. **

"**Back at the warehouse. He told us to find you and say he loved you all." Edward replied. Esme's eyes grew wide and she started running with everyone else to the warehouse. I was afraid of what we would or wouldn't find.**

**Well, review people! Tell me what you think**


	2. Chapter 2

2. Cullens to the Rescue!

(Alice POV)

We ran back to the warehouse where Carlisle was. I couldn't believe they left him like that. They will pay later. We burst through the door and I screamed at what I saw. Adelaide threw Carlisle into a brick wall making a huge crack. Carlisle was missing part of his neck and he had dozens of bite marks all over body. He looked so pale he was almost green. I was startled by my next vision.

Adelaide held up the lighter to Carlisle's neck.

"Say good bye to your father Cullens." Adelaide said. She ran the lighter down Carlisle's arm as it caught on fire. Soon, his whole body was covered in flames. Then, blackness.

Edward saw the vision. We charged towards him, Edward got to him first. He lunged for Adelaide while I went and helped Carlisle up. He was extremely weak and hurt. I grabbed his arm and he let out a little whimper. She must have really hurt him. His neck looked terrible. He couldn't talk, let alone fight. Connor grabbed my neck and threw me across the room. I landed on my feet gracefully. When I looked up, Connor was torturing Carlisle and Carlisle was on the ground holding his breath. I called over Emmett and Edward to take down Connor. Emmett jumped on his back on ripped him to pieces. I hadn't noticed when Adelaide came over and grabbed Carlisle, but suddenly she was standing outside biting him. When all of Adelaide's guards were blazing in the fire, all that was left was her. She pulled a syringe out of her pocket stuck it into Carlisle's mouth. He swallowed it with much difficulty. He leaned on the ground and grabbed his neck like he was chocking. I didn't want to know what she put into that thing or what it would do to Carlisle's body.

Reviews= cookies!!


	3. Chapter 3

3. Reunion

(EDWARDPOV)

We lunged for Adelaide's neck hoping we would kill her with one shot. I ran over to Carlisle where he was trying to gag up whatever Adelaide shoved down his throat. I patted his back and started to look him over. He finally gave up and tried to breathe. No air came. I picked up his arm and saw that he had almost as many bite marks as Jazz. His eyes were rapidly changing colors, taking on a weird glow.

Edward, my whole body is burning. And my neck kills.

I was glad he could talk through his mind, it helped so much.

"I know, we have to get you home. Emmett, can you carry him?" I asked. He nodded and picked Carlisle up as carefully as he could. Carlisle grimaced when his body weight was shifted.

I think he just broke one of my ribs!

"Emmett be careful. He isn't in the best shape right now." I warned him.

"Sorry bro.' He looked at Carlisle ' Sorry Dad." Everyone had walked over to us by now. We gathered around Carlisle and Emmett. Jazz started looking at his bites.

"The burning will last a few days because there is so much venom. Your neck will heal in a few weeks, but you will have a huge scar." Jasper looked apologetic. No one needed to know where his arm was. We all knew he would never get it back.

We took our private jet back to Forks. Carlisle had spent the whole plane ride with Esme. Bella and Nessie were waiting by the door when we got home. Bella ran up to me and kissed me.

"Thank god you're alright. I was so worried." She whispered. Emmett brought Carlisle to one of the beds in the "hospital room." I bandaged up his arm, ribs, and neck. I found that his leg was broken and had to be set. I was thankful that I had a medical degree. We all gathered around Carlisle's bed when I had to set his leg. Esme held his hand and Alice rubbed his arm. She had had a vision of what would happen.

He will scream through his mind so no one but you will hear it.

I was very thankful for Alice.

"You ready?" He nodded at me to start. I started to bend the bone back into place. I looked up to see he had his eyes closed and was clenching his teeth.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

It pained me to hear my father so hurt and broken down, even though it was in his mind. When I was done I wrapped it up in an ace bandage. We relaxed and watched the TV Emmett put in Carlisle's room. Nessie curled up at Carlisle's side. He hadn't been hunting in about 7 weeks so I wondered how he could stand being so close to Nessie. We were finally content. All of us were together and we would always be together.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Things take a turn For the Worst

(Emmett POV)

Carlisle was healing up pretty well. He was walking without his crutches and his neck was almost healed. He was able to speak now, but his eyes still glowed. His bite marks creped me out, but I was ok for the most part. I mean, come on, he was SO competing with Jazz. He was getting pretty close. A couple more battles and he would be in the lead. GO CARLISLE! We were taking him hunting today. Jasper was getting nervous because he was with Nessie so much and he hadn't hunted in 8 weeks. I don't know how he can stand it. We get to hunt my favorite, grizzlies!

(Jasper POV)

I gave Alice a kiss goodbye before I left to hunt.

"Be careful, don't push him. He is making good progress." Alice cautioned.

"Don't worry, if he gets tired, we will come home. See ya." I said. Emmett came stomping down the stairs with Edward and Carlisle. Alice was right, he was making good progress. Although he was still limping a little, he needed to hunt.

"Are we ready for some grizzly hunting action?" Emmett boomed. He was extremely excited to go hunting. Great, now I was too. Grrr!

We headed into the dense forest to find some bears.

About 5 hours later, I had bagged 3 bears and a buck. Carlisle had only had 3 small does. I wondered why he hadn't had more.

"I was wondering the same thing." Edward appeared next to me. "He had the chance, but never went for them." We headed home after Emmett climbed out of the tree he was in.

We came home to all of the girls relaxing on the sofa.

"Hey Ali." I pulled her into my lap and she kissed me softly.

"How was the trip?" She asked in her bubbly voice.

"It was fun. We got quite a few bears. Emmett played birdwatcher of course." I laughed. Suddenly, Carlisle doubled over holding his stomach.

"Carlisle!" Esme exclaimed. When Carlisle finally found his voice he said,

"I'm….I need to…" He gathered up all his strength and ran to the bathroom. He fell right in front of the toilet. He leaned over and threw up all the blood he drank today. He was gasping for breath. Esme rubbed his back through the whole thing. I couldn't believe it, the liquid Adelaide gave him made him do this.

"I think you are right. He would never do this on a regular basis." Edward said. Fear, sympathy and sadness was radiating off him. I was worried. No one knew what Adelaide put into the syringe and for all we know, it could kill him. Edward picked Carlisle up when he was done throwing up. He brought him into his room and propped him up. A cold sweat broke across his face and he started shivering.

"Carlisle, what's going on?" Esme asked.

"I no idea." He whispered.

Please give suggestions on what I should do next


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Didn't see that coming**

**(CarlislePOV)**

**For the next 3 days, my condition got worse. My skin turned a sickly green and my eyes were changing colors faster than ever. I felt like I was in an electric chair half the time and it was all because of Adelaide**

**Everyone went hunting except Emmett, Nessie and Bella.**

**It was around noon when it happened. It felt like I was being transformed again, but ten times worse. I tried to scream, but it came out as a yelp. My vision got extremely blurry and I passed out.**

**I woke up in bed under the covers. I wonder how long I was out. 30, 40 minutes? I wiggled out from under the covers and realized that I was not as big as usual. Everything got really big or I got really small. I looked at my body and I yelped in surprise. I was a PUPPY! A YELLOW LAB SIX MONTH OLD PUPPY! This can't be happening! This can't be happening! I was still vampire, just a puppy. The burn in my throat was still there and I still could see and hear as usual. I made a huge leap onto my dresser. My eyes were the same color as they were when I was human. Blue. I jumped down and started walking into the hallway. Everything seemed so big! I could hear my nails clicking on the stairway and I hopped down. Emmett was playing Halo and Bella and Nessie were on the floor coloring. They all turned to look at me. Nessie ran over and picked me up in her arms.**

"**What a cute puppy! Where did you come from little guy?" She crooned at me. I barked at her hopping she could understand it was me. Emmett came over and snatched me out of her arms.**

"**Who are you? And why do you smell like Carlisle?" He screamed in my ear. Surprisingly, that hurt! I barked and jumped out of his arms. I ran up to my study, they all followed me. I pushed my laptop open with my nose and started typing. It showed,**

**It's me, Carlisle. Adelaide's potion did this to me. Call Edward, he will help you understand me.**

**I was very happy that I could still type. They all looked shocked, I didn't blame them. I did look a little weird. Finally, Emmett snapped out of his daze.**

"**So if you are Carlisle, when were you born?" Emmett asked in a spy voice. I typed my response.**

**I was born in the early 1600's. My mother died giving birth to me and I am the son of an Anglican pastor. Just please call Edward!**

**I was getting frustrated. No one was going to call Edward. I had to do what I had to do. I peed on Bella's shoe. It was kind of mean, but I needed Edward.**

"**CARLISLE! These were brand new! I get it. I will call Edward." She pulled out her phone and called Edward. That should come in handy.**

"**They will be home soon. I will clean this up while you play with Emmett." She told me. Play with Emmett? I was still over 300 years old and I never play with Emmett. Emmett picked me up and ran downstairs with Nessie on his tail. **


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 5- Telling the others (Carlisle POV)**

"**So, what do you want to do?" Nessie asked. I barked to let them know I have no idea. Emmett left and came back with a rubber ball. He threw it across the room.**

"**Go fetch it boy! Go get it." He said. I was just in the form of a dog. Not with real dog with dog emotions. Thank goodness Edward burst through the door the next second. He took one look at me, and started laughing. Everyone else had come in and started laughing too. I growled at them. They just laughed harder. Finally, they stopped and started to pick me up and put me down. **

"**Awww, he is so cute! I never had a dog. This could be fun." Alice said. She was so happy she got to go shopping at the pet store. Jasper liked my new dog form. Rosalie thought it was going to be weird. Esme held me on her lap scratching behind my ear. She was worried about me being a dog. But, I was a vampire so I was safe for the most part.**

"**Carlisle, why don't you go play with Emmett? I think he is going to explode all over the new couch." Esme asked. Again, PLAY with Emmett. I hopped off her lap and ran out the back door with Emmett on my tail. No pun intended. **

"**So, Carlisle, what do you want to do?" Emmett started bouncing up and down. He was acting like Alice before going shopping. I had no idea how we were supposed to play anything with me being a dog. Well, I guess we could play tag. Edward walked outside with us. Probably to translate.**

"**Why don't you guys play tag? I am interested to see who wins." Edward smirked. **

"**Ooo! Great idea." Emmett taped my head. "Tag, your it!" He yelled. He ran around like a five year old wanting me to catch him. **

"**Go on, Carlisle." Edward encouraged. I finally gave in and ran around the yard chasing him. Luckily, I still had my vampire speed. I tagged him within 3 seconds. I barked in triumph. **

"**Awww! It's no fun that you have vampire speed." Emmett wined. He cheekily grinned at me and chased me to the river and pushed me into it. Now I know why dogs hate bathes. I felt like a used mop. The water clung to me as I walked out of the river. Emmett and Edward were both on the ground in hysterics. I stuck my tongue out at them and walked back into the house. Everyone had seen what happened. Alice and Esme were ready with towels. When they were done drying, Alice brushed me and gave me a red collar.**

"**So, what are we going to do with you?" Jasper asked. He was having loads of fun laughing at my new form. **

"**We should enter him a dog show!" Emmett exclaimed.**

"**EMMETT!" Everyone shouted. I just let out a loud yelp since I couldn't talk.**

"**What? He would win best in show when Alice is done with him." I spoke to Edward in my mind. 'Slap him please or else I will bite him!' Edward nodded and whacked Emmett over the head. **

"**OWW! That hurt!" Emmett complained. I let my tongue hang out so he could see.**

"**You!" He said. He picked me up and was ready to throw me into the river again, but I found another talent I had as a dog. I peed all over his arm and white shirt. Everyone started laughing because Emmett had a huge yellow stain. **

"**Ewwww! Carlisle!" Emmett wined. I leaped out of his arms and onto the floor where Nessie was sitting.**

"**Hey Grandpa!" She said. I hopped in her lap and she started brushing my with one of her Barbie brushes. I had to whine. It hurt! **

"**That reminds me! We need dog supplies! Come on Jasper! We need to go shopping." Alice pulled a bewildered Jasper out the door and into her bright yellow car. **

"**Well, this should be fun." Bella said breaking the silence that followed. It should be fun. NOT!**

**REVIEW! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 (Carlisle POV)

A week has gone by since I was turned into a dog. Emmett keeps trying to play with me but ends up pushing me into the river or I win. Every time I get pushed into the river, Alice and Rosalie pamper me with perfume and gross smelling shampoo. Yuck! Edward has been helping everyone by reading my thoughts out loud so I don't waste my voice barking.

Everyone is letting me go hunting today by myself. I am part vampire after all, but they worry about my size. I have reassured them many times and they finally gave in. I have to wear a collar with a tag just in case I get lost.( I am over 300 years old and they are worrying about me getting lost.) I am going to stay close to the area so I don't get into any trouble, as Edward says.

I trot out the back door letting out a bark to let them know I am leaving. I let my senses take over and take me to food. I finally find a deer around 200 miles from home. I take it down quickly snapping its neck with my mouth. As the warm liquid cascades down my throat, I sense someone near. Not anyone I know or have smelled before. I whip around to see an unknown newborn. A boy about 6' tall in tattered clothes with a hungry look in his eyes. Suddenly, he lunged for me, I swerved right. His teeth caught my back leg, I howled in pain. A bite shouldn't hurt that much at all. I ran to the LaPush border. I howled as I ran the line, hoping they would hear me. The newborn jumped for me again and landed on top of me. He ripped off my leg and went for my neck.

Finally, all of the wolf pack jumped out and tackled the vampire off of me. I couldn't feel my leg and my whole body was burning again. Jacob came over to me a licked my face. I glanced up at him in pain sending him a look that said 'call the others.' He nodded and ran back to his house. The wolves had built a fire so the vampire could burn. As I watched the purple flames, I felt like I was one with them. Feeling myself burning and smelling like unknown vampire.

(Jacob POV)

I ran home as fast as I could. Carlisle's life depended on me. I transformed when I got in the house, slipped on some shorts, and grabbed my cell phone. I speed dialed Edward's number and he answered on the first ring, paniking.

"Jacob, do you have any idea where Carlisle is! His future went blank all of a sudden. What happened?" He said.

"He was attacked by a newborn. You need to get over here. Leave Nessie at home with Bella. His leg was ripped off and it does not look good."

"Okay, we will be right there." He hung up quickly. I ran to wear Sam and everyone else was bending over Carlisle. Up close, he looked like hell. His leg stub was dripping with blood that smelled part wolf and bite didn't look much better. He was panting and he looked weak. His eyes suddenly flew open and he ran behind a bush. We could hear his gagging noises as he threw up all the blood in his system. He hobbled back over a collapsed on the ground. He looked up at use with the cutest little eyes a puppy could have. They said it all. It was a 'thank you' kind of eye look.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Jacob POV)

It took all of 5 minutes for all the Cullens to arrive at the scene. Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and jasper came bursting through the trees. Esme collapsed next to her husband. She pulled him in her lap and rocked him back and forth, dry sobbing. Edward came up to the.

"What happened again?" He asked. I told him everything up until now. His face protruded shock, anger, and hurt. He went over to wear Carlisle's leg was located and picked it up carefully. He went over to him and reattached it. Carlisle whimpered in pain.

"We need to get him back. He still needs stitches, about 50." Edward sighed.

"Thank you Sam. We are forever in your debt." Esme said.

"It was no trouble. We should have smelled a new vampire close by. We are sorry and we hope Carlisle's recovery is an easy one." Sam replied. With one last wave to the Cullens, we walked back to my house.

(Carlisle POV)

I watched the wolf pack trot back to Jacob's house. They saved my life. Esme whispered soothing words to me as she picked me up and held me to her chest. Everyone came over and starting petting me saying how it was their fault, that they should have noticed a new vampire. I thought to Edward

' My whole body is burning because of that bite. Something isn't right, it should hurt this much.'

He glanced at me with a worried look.

"We should check that out. If it is still burning, then Adelaide's potion is taking effect again." He said worriedly.

Esme ran home very carefully, making sure I don't bounce too much in her arms. Adelaide's potion was tearing this family apart. I couldn't let that happen. I knew what I had to do. I had to escape to Volterra, to find Aro. Maybe he would have the cure. It would be hard, but I will do it. For my family.

What will happen to Carlisle? Will he make it to the Volturi? Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Carlisle POV)

When we got home, I was immediately brought to the make shift hospital room. Nessie took one look at me and started crying her eyes out. She followed everyone into the room, worry written across her face.

"Will Grandpa be okay?" She asked.

"Of course he will darling, he's your grandpa. He is invincible." Bella promised and wiped her tears away. Yeah, I am so invincible right now with a half sewn on leg. But, I would never say or think that out loud so anyone could hear.

Hiding my thoughts from Edward would be a pain in the butt.

I was placed on the cold metal table and everyone starting patting my head, saying hopeful words. Edward starting stitching me up with blue stitches. By the time he was done, my leg had about 66 stitches in it. He carried me to my bed and I curled up in the middle of it, Esme crawled on my right, Alice and Jasper on my left, Emmett and Rosalie on the floor and Bella, Nessie and Edward at the end. We had a very large bed. I decided what I was going to do while sleeping. I was going to get on a plan to Italy, run to Volterra and sneak into the Castle. When I get to the thrown room, I will give Aro my paw and he will read my thoughts. I would leave tomorrow night while everyone is hunting and Nessie is at Jake's house.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Carlisle POV)

I woke up in the morning full of energy and ready to make my great escape. I walked down the stairs, my nails STILL clicking and into the kitchen. I jumped up on the island to see Esme sitting at the table eating chocolate chip pancakes. One of the only human foods she likes is chocolate. She only gets it once in a while when my beautiful wife cooks.

"Morning Honey! How did you sleep?" She walked over to me and kissed my head. I barked in response as a sign saying good. Oh, and another thing. I can't kiss my wife! We tried the first day and she didn't really like being French kissed by a dog, even though it was me. So unfair! Oh well. I can't wait till I am back in my own body. On a good note, my leg feels much better. I am still part vampire so my body heals very fast. Although my body is still burning like a fire! I'll have to ask Aro about that.

"Would you like some breakfast honey?" Esme said jarring me out of my thoughts. I barked and licked her hand gently. She opened the fridge and grabbed two bags of animal blood. Emmett had gone hunting and brought home some to store since I know that I won't be let out of the house for a while. She poured the blood in a little bowl and set it in front of me. I drank it happily while she looked out the window at Emmett and Jasper wrestling with each other. When I was done, she wiped my face with a napkin. I tried to squirm away but she held me tight.

"Why don't you go play with Alice and Rosalie?" She suggested. I hopped off the island and walked upstairs where they were listening to music and going through fashion magazines. I barked at the door and they turned to me. In a flash, they had me in Alice's bathroom and were pampering me! I am never coming to "play" with Alice and Rosalie again! Now I know how Bella feels.

About three hours later I shakily walked out of Alice's bedroom. I am in a blue had, baggy jeans, a red shirt and black and white sneakers. I needed to hide in my room. Of course Emmett had to come up the stairs just as I was in the hallway. He took one look at me and started laughing his head off. Everyone came out in a panic to make sure I was alright. Sadly, they all started laughing at me.

"Whhatt happened to youuu?" Edward managed to choke out. I thought to him

'Alice and Rosalie, NEVER let me near them again.'

When everyone was done laughing and had several photos, they all got dressed to go hunting.

"We will be back shortly. Don't do anything bad and don't leave the house, alright?" Edward confirmed. I yelped in response.

Step 1 complete- getting everyone out of the house

Step 2- getting to the airport safely

I was ready for step two.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Carlisle POV)

Everyone gave me a pat goodbye and Esme a kiss. When I saw the last of them disappear I ran to my room. I slipped on my red collar and sniffed the room one last time. I would everything again, I hope. I bolted down the stairs and through the open window. I took one last look at the house and let a sob escape my chest. Then, I ran.

When I got to the Fork's airport, I slipped behind the iron fence to where the luggage loading was. I had to find where the plane to Italy was. I used my heightened senses to find the plane to Italy. I ran across the loading dock and hopped in a blue luggage bag. It smelled like flowers and a hint of perfume. The bag was stuffy and I could hardly breathe. As the plane took off, my ears popped and it got much colder. I snuggled into the clothes in the bag. I probably should have thought about all the technical details. Well, now I had 16 hours to think about things. When I arrive in Italy, I will meet Jane and Alec at the airport. I had written a letter to Aro telling him how something weird has been going on. He replied that he would try to find the problem and would send Alec and Jane to escort me to Volterra. As I fell into sleep, I thought about my family.

I awoke to warmer temperatures and the plane dipping downwards. I quickly buried myself deeper into the luggage bag as they pulled the it onto a luggage cart. When the cart starting rolling, I quickly jumped out and ran to the fence. I dug myself under it and emerged on the other side. On the side of freedom and hopefulness. I ran around the side of the building to where the entrance was and saw Jane and Alec in the lobby. Alec was reading a magazine and Jane was staring at random people. I quickly ran through the automatic doors and stopped right in front of Alec.

"Hey little guy! What are you doing here?" He asked. I lifted up my head to show my dog tag. Jane strolled over to us.

"Who's the mutt?" She sneered. She bent down and examined the tag. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Carlisle? Is that you?" She asked in disbelief. I yelped in response. "Do you think it's really him Alec?" She wondered.

"Only one way to find out. Take him to Aro." He said. He picked me up but in return, I barked at him. He jumped slightly. He put me on the ground and I followed at his side. They had drove in a silver sports car. Jane drove while Alec sat in the backseat with me. He didn't want me to try and attack Jane or him while they were driving. We sat in silence for a little while. Finally, Alec broke it.

"So, if you are Carlisle, do you drink human blood?" I shake my head no. His face was thoughtful for a few seconds.

"Are you married? Were you born in Italy?" He asked. I shake my head yes then no. By then we had reached Volterra.


	12. Chapter 12

Getting major writers block. Review any ideas you might have. PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL STOP WRITING THIS STORY!

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any characters!

Chapter 12

(Carlisle POV)

Jane drove the car through the streets of Volterra. It was bigger than I remember. Maybe it was because I am a puppy. Anyways, Jane parked the car in an alleyway and we hopped out. Alec took the sewer lid off and slipped down into the darkness. I looked at Jane weirdly. How was I suppose to get down?

"Jump mutt." She said. She hated anything cute fuzzy and or adorable. Sadly, I was all three. I jumped down the hole and landed on my bad leg. I yelped in pain. Alec came over and picked me up.

"You okay? I didn't think about your stitches. Sorry, I will carry you the rest of the way." He said. He stroked my head gently until Jane came over.

"Don't baby him. He is still Carlisle Cullen, the 365 year old vampire you drinks animal blood. Only his shape changed, not his personality." she sneered at me. Alec put me down immediately. We started walking toward the door. Alec bent down next to me.

"Sorry Carlisle, she just doesn't like animals. But I have always wanted a dog." He whispered so only I could hear it. I let my tongue fall out of my mouth as a sign. He smiled down at me. We reached the elevator and went in. It was weird feeling zero gravity, but fun. I couldn't help yelp in glee. Jane shot me a glare but said nothing. We got out and walked through all the hallways.

This was it. I was about to face the Volturi leaders as a dog, defenseless and weak. This should go well.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Still have a little writers block but I felt bad about keeping you waiting so here's the next chapter.

(Edward POV)

Hunting with Bella was amazing. I was so happy she was changed. She looked very good when she hunted. I let my senses take over and sensed a buck nearby. I ran and pounced on it. Snapping its neck and draining it, I looked over to the others who had their kills done. Suddenly, Alice's vision struck me.

Carlisle walking through the sewers with Alec and Jane. Them going up the elevator and walking towards the throne room.

I gasped as the vision ended. I hadn't realized that we had been gone over 24 hours. Jeez, he is fast for a dog. We all raced home just to make sure the vision was true. We saw no sign of him. I heard Esme scream and we all rushed up to her and Carlisle's room. She was holding his red collar and dry sobbing. Everyone sat on the bed or near her and dry sobbed with her. No one could believe it. He had left us. He wanted to die.

Review Review Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Thank you all for the reviews! They are all greatly appreciated.

(Carlisle POV)

As the doors opened, I was greeted by a familiar sight. The stone throne room with 3 chairs and all of them Volturi leaders in them. Aro gracefully stood up and walked over to us.

"Welcome back! And who is this cute little guy? Huh?" Aro said. I forgot! Aro loves animals for some odd reason. I will never understand why.

"We found this mutt at the airport and his tag says Carlisle Cullen Master." Jane replied.

"Is that so? Hmmm, can you shake boy? Aro said. I sat and handed him my paw. I showed him all the events that had happened with Adelaide and me turning. His eyes went wide as he viewed them all.

"Fascinating! My my Carlisle! You have had quite the adventure haven't you!" He said to me. I barked in response. He smiled.

"Sadly, I do not know if we have an antidote. Would you mind coming with me for some tests?" Aro said. I shake my head no and went to his side.

"Perfect! Caius, Marcus, I will be back shortly. You can feed without me." Aro said.

We walked deeper into the castle where the lab was. I still can't believe they have a lab. The vampire doctor took a venom sample and a stool sample. It was more embarrassing than anything I have ever done!

"It will just be a few hours Master." The doctor said.

"That is fine. Carlisle, why don't you go and relax in the garden. I will send Felix in with you, just to be safe." Aro said. I barked in response. We walked out of the lab and Aro led me to the garden. Felix was already waiting for us. I swallowed hard. My throat was already in flames from the plane ride. I guess I will just have to wait. The garden was beautiful! There was fresh grass, beautiful birds, a pond, and a stone bench.

"I will have someone send up a bowl of deer blood for you. Have fun old friend." Aro said. I walked into the garden and stretched out across the grass. Maybe I will be my normal self by the time I return home. For now, I can just enjoy the wonderful garden as a dog.

Reviews are wonderful! So are cookies! ^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and a special thanks to InsideYourDreams24 for all the helpful suggestions.**

**Chapter 15: Changes AGAIN?**

(Carlisle POV)

Felix watched me the whole time I was in the garden. He was probably worried I would try to run off. Fat chance! I need to turn back to my normal self as soon as possible. I rolled happily on the grass which was extremely soft for some reason. I barked and yipped as I rolled, having the time of my life. I guess being a dog couldn't be too bad. I stood up when the door opened.

Suddenly, I spot something out of the corner of my eye. I spun around fast. Nothing there. I saw it again! I quickly spun around again. I could see it moving back and forth quickly. I started running in a circle trying to catch it. Felix probably saw me as a blur seeing as I was running at vampire speed. Finally! I clutched the vermin in my mouth. But something wasn't right. I couldn't move from my position at all. I thought quick and collapsed on my side to see what it was. OF ALL THE THINGS! It was my tail! It seems the longer I am a dog, the more dog like things I do! Much to my embarrassment, Aro was standing in the doorway with Felix the whole time. They both looked at each other and started laughing their heads off. I put my paws over my eyes to hide the red coloring under my fur. Once they were done laughing, Aro came over and place a steel bowl of blood in front of me. I sniffed it, just in case. Deer blood.

"It seemed you are having a fun time in here Carlisle." Aro smiled at me chuckling a little. "The potion will be done in about 3 hours. You are free to roam around the castle, but Felix will have to be with you at all times. Don't need you to run off before we find a cure." I barked in response. He patted my head before explaining instructions to Felix. I started to lap up the deer blood. _'Not bad'_ I thought. Once I finished, I trotted up to Felix and barked at him.

"What do you need dog?" He said. I barked in response and started to walk out the door. He followed me muttering things like "Stupid Dog….pet sitter…walk the mutt…" I growled in response. He just glared at me. I started walking again.

Suddenly, pain shot through my body. I collapsed on the hard stone convulsing. The pain was just like when I got transformed into a dog. I howled in pain. White hot agony spread through my body as my leg accidentally hit the wall as my muscles contracted. My howls spread through the castle as more and more people came rushing to the scene. When I opened my eyes again, Aro, Felix, Alec and Jane were leaning over me.

"What the heck is wrong with the mutt?" Jane asked, trying to be heard over my howls.

"I have no idea! Alec, rush him to the doctor immediately. Now!" Aro exclaimed. Alec picked up my convulsing form and rushed me to the vampire doctor. As Alec ran, my mind was slipping on the verge on consciousness. I opened and closed my eyes one more time, then I passed out.

I woke up to bright lights in my eyes. I shut them quickly.

"Finally, you are awake!" I heard Aro say. I rolled over and realized I was still an animal and had four feet. But what kind? I opened my eyes again and saw Aro's smiling face.

"Wonderful! Now we can run some tests now that you are awake." Aro said. I cocked my head in response.

"The doctor couldn't find a cure. He needs to run more tests to find it. Would you like to see what kind of animal you are?" He asked. He nodded in response. He brought over a mirror so I could see. I was shocked. I had turned into a wolf! A brownish yellowish wolf! But smaller than Sam and his pack. (link on profile) I smiled at my reflection. At least I didn't turn into a bird or something weird. When I smiled, my teeth showed. They were pearl white and extremely sharp. My blue eyes had been replaced by my old golden ones.

I suddenly felt a prick in my back leg. I whipped my head around and saw the doctor taking a blood sample. I relaxed just a little. Once he was done, he took another venom sample. I hopped down from the table and Aro led me to a room for the night. I recognized it as my old room from when I stayed with them centuries ago. I wagged my tail in response.

"Here we are! You may rest in here for the night. Think nothing of it." Aro smiled. He opened the door for me. I smelled the room. There was a hint of deer blood in the scent. I looked up at the table and saw 2 bowls of deer blood.

"Good night Old friend. Sleep Well." Aro said. He closed the door and I walked over to the bed. I jumped on the golden covers and turned around in 3 circles before I laid down. I fell asleep quickly.

**Meanwhile in the hallways of the castle…**

Aro smiled to himself. He started walking down the stairs to dungeon to greet his captive.

"Well Hello there…." Aro said with an evil smirk.

**Who is captured? Review Review Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! I am sorry to say that updates will be slower because of school and I am putting a review requirement on updated chapters. If I don't get reviews, I can't update. L So, REVIEW! :J**

Chapter 16: Yikes!

(Carlisle POV)

I woke up at 6 am for some odd reason. Something was wrong. I knew it in my heart and I knew it involved my family. But one of them seemed very close. I stretched out across the bed and let out a huge yawn. I hopped down onto the cold stone floor. I shivered in response to the temperature. I walked over the table with the 2 bowls of blood and stood on my hind legs. I lapped up the first bowl and decided that I would save the other bowl for later. I pushed open the door with my paw and started to walk through the halls to the throne room.

As I was walking, I picked up a faint, familiar scent. I couldn't place which one of my family member's scent it was but I had a pretty good idea. I followed the scent all the way to the door to the dungeon. I growled quietly in response. _'How dare they keep one of my family members down in that awful place!'_ I thought. I walked down the steps into the dungeon. It smelled like rotting human food, human blood and burnt vampire. It was extremely dark and creepy. The cells were like prison cells. I looked into the first one. A vampire hung from the wall by chains made of solid steel. He looked extremely weak and was only wearing pants. His whole cell has human blood spread around it. _'They are torturing him!'_ I thought. I let out a whine in response. The dungeon was seeming more and more like a torture house the more I looked around. Other cells held vampires who had been decapitated, tortured or beaten. I walked at a faster pace as the cells got more and more horrific.

As I neared the end of the line of cells, one of the people in a cell caught my eye. I stepped closer for a better look and gasped at what I saw. It was a human who had been killed in the most horrific way. It was a young boy about 13 who had been raped, beaten, cut, kicked, abused and most of all, decapitated. I yelped as I saw the boy's head. His eyes and mouth were wide open. But his eye balls had been cut out of his skull and his cheeks were sunk in like he was decomposing. I couldn't stand it. I turned away from the sight and vomited on the floor all the blood I consumed since I arrived in Volterra. I was gasping for breath when I was done. I couldn't look at the cells anymore. I ran to the end of the hallway and sat in the corner by the nearest cell. I started to whimper uncontrollably and cry. My head couldn't take so much torture and death. I needed my family.

I put my head under my paws to try to take away from the horrible sights. But the darkness wasn't much better. I couldn't get the picture of the young poor boy out of my head. I shoke violently with sobs and whimpers. I suddenly felt someone petting my head whispering soothing words to me. I lifted my head and looked at the arm and traced it to its body. I gasped in response to who it was. It was none other than….

**Another cliffy! I need 5 reviews before I update again. But more than that would make my day. Flames are welcome. So are pitchforks and knives. But I like cookies better. :J**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**(Carlisle POV)**

_Previously…._

_I put my head under my paws to try to take away from the horrible sights. But the darkness wasn't much better. I couldn't get the picture of the young poor boy out of my head. I shoke violently with sobs and whimpers. I suddenly felt someone petting my head whispering soothing words to me. I lifted my head and looked at the arm and traced it to its body. I gasped in response to who it was. It was none other than….._

Alice! I yelped in response to seeing her. I licked her arm all over and pressed my face against the bars. I was happy to see her but very mad. How could Aro do this! I barked at Alice to let her know it was me.

"Carlisle! Your alive! Why would you run off to the Volturi! Esme is has been sobbing ever since you left. Jasper and Emmett are never happy and everyone else is in depression. We thought you were dead." Alice choked out.

I licked her face in reassurance. I really wish she could read minds. Things would be a lot easier. I looked at her, with a million questions in my eyes.

"Demetri captured me and brought me here. They are going to make you to join the guard or else they will kill me. Please don't join Carlisle! We will never get you back." Alice said. She started to dry sob and I put my paw on her leg. She looked up at me and started petting me through the bars.

_'I have to get her out of her. She can't die! She's Alice!'_ I thought. I looked at the cell lock and then glanced at my wolf paws. Maybe my nails can open the lock. Or my teeth. I walked over to the lock and started to pick at it with my nail. I almost had it when Alice stopped me.

"They will be down here in 2 minutes. You have to run Carlisle. If they catch you, you will be hurt. Please run." Alice said.

I have never seen or heard her be this sad. I looked into her eyes. I saw worry, scaredness, sadness, despair but most of all, death. I shoke my head in response. I started to walked back to my original corner but slipped in something wet. It felt like mud but smelled like a decaying human. It clung to my fur worse than water. I tried to shake myself off but nothing came off. I really needed a bath. I curled myself up in a ball near Alice's cell and waited.

**What do you think? Love it, Hate it? Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

Please review! No reviews = sad me + no update

Disclaimer:I don't own twilight

**Chapter 18**

**(Alice POV)**

**Carlisle sat in his little corner all curled in a ball. I felt so bad for him. First he almost gets killed by Adelaide, then he turns into a dog, next he gets his leg torn off by a newborn and finally ending up with the Volturi. Well, so was I but he had it worse. I reached through the bars and scratched behind his ear. His back leg thumped in response. I smiled at him. He gave me a wolfy grin in return. His teeth looked sharper, more defined than when he was a vampire. **

**Just then the door opened and Aro and Felix walked down. Felix had something hiding behind his back, I couldn't tell what it was. That caused my worry to spike up. **

**'Was he going to hurt me? Or Carlisle?' I thought.**

**"Ahhh Carlisle. I see you have found our little captive. How are you holding up Alice?" Aro said. Well, I really wanted to say 'I smell like feces and blood, my clothes are ruined and I am complete darkness.' Yeah, right.**

**"I am fine Aro. I still don't know why you are keeping me down here." I lied. Of course I knew why! **

**"It is for purposes later on." Aro smirked at me. Carlisle growled in response. **

**"Now now Carlisle. No need to get feisty. I have a deal to propose." Aro said. Carlisle cocked his head in response.**

**"Well, here is the deal. You join the guard in your current form now and we will not harm Alice. But if you refuse, Alice will meet her end." Aro said. Carlisle gulped in response. He looked into my eyes, showing all of his love and devotion before he turned back to Aro. He got up and sat in front of Aro like a well trained dog. Aro kneeled down.**

**"So what will it be? Kill Alice," Felix stepped closer to my cell, "Or join us?" Aro said. Carlisle nodded his head yes. **

**"Perfect! It would have been a waste to destroy her. Her gift is remarkable." Aro said. I couldn't let him do this! **

**"Carlisle! You can't do this! Think of what everyone else will say!" I pleaded. Carlisle looked at me with the most pitiful look. He let out a short whine then turned back to Aro. **

**"Felix!" Aro commanded. Felix walked over to my father and kneeled down. He brought his hand from behind his back and it showed him what the object was. I couldn't see it because I was startled into a new vision. **

_**Carlisle cowering on the dungeon floor howling for the pain to stop. Aro and Felix standing in the background with smiles on their faces. Finally, me in my cell shouting something that I couldn't make out.**_

**I came out of my vision wide eyed. How could they do that to him. I finally looked at what Felix had in his hand. It was a collar. But no ordinary cheap collar. This was the shock collar from my vision. **

**'No! They had planned on torturing him! This can't be happening!' Felix fastened the collar around Carlisle's neck and stood up.**

**"Come Carlisle." Aro commanded after he moved about 3 feet away. Carlisle didn't move. I knew exactly what he was thinking. 'Now way! I'm not a puppy.' He probably thought. **

**"Very well then. Felix?" Aro said, his eyes sparkling with excitement. Felix pulled a remote out of his cloak and pressed a button. Carlisle immediately fell to the ground howling at the top of his lungs. **

**"No! You can't do this to him! Aro! Stop! Please!" I yelled as my father figure howled in agony. His whole body was shaking with the power of the electricity. **

**Finally after 5 minutes, Felix pushed a button on the remote and Carlisle lay on the ground panting. His fur seemed to have lost some of its color and his eyes looked tortured. He looked at me and whimpered. I felt so helpless.**

**"Now you know the consequences of when you do not follow orders. Now, Carlisle, come." Aro said. Carlisle found what little strength he had and pulled himself on his shaky legs. He walked over to Aro and sat and his feet. **

**"Good. Now, let's get you cleaned up. You look terrible and you smell like death. Come with me." Aro said and headed up the stairs with Felix and Carlisle on his heels. Once again I was left alone n the darkness of the dungeon.**

**"Please come soon Edward." I whispered to myself.**

_Review people! Tell me your suggestions and what you think. _


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry about waiting so long to update. But only 1 review for the last chapter? REALLY PEOPLE? Message/review on who you want me to torture!**

**Chapter 19**

**(Carlisle POV)**

I followed Aro and Felix up the steps on my shaking legs. I felt like I was going to pass out any second. I need to help Alice and get this stupid collar off. I can't take any more electricity!

Aro led me to a wooden door and opened it, ushering me in. It looked like a vets office, but why would Aro have a room like this? Heidi stood by one of the tables with tons of tools. They ranged from scissors to scalpels.

"Up on the table." Felix ordered. The only reason Aro was still in the room with us was to make sure Felix didn't shock me to death. I jumped on the table and laid down with my head in my paws.

**1 hour later…**

I sat on my bed thinking about all that had happened in that torture room. I never knew Heidi could be so mean! All she did was order me to do this or that. She cut half of my matted fur off so now I actually look like a wolf. She cleaned my teeth, which she will never do again if I have any say about it. And to top it off, I am wearing a wolf sized black cloak with a Volturi pin on it. All in all, I was only shocked twice but it felt like one million times. Aro said he would be in soon to talk about what my job in the guard will be. I sighed. I really didn't want to have a job at all.

Aro knocked twice before entering.

"Hello Carlisle! You look a whole lot better now that you are not covered in grime. I have figured out a job that fits you perfectly here. You will be Alice's guard dog for the time being, just incase she tries to escape. Also, you will remove the dead bodies from the surrounding cells." Aro stated. I whined in response. It seems like I won't be holding anything in my stomach for the time being.

"Follow me." Aro said walking out. I followed him, not wanting to be shocked again. I stopped short. _'Aro doesn't have the remote! I don't have to follow him.'_ I sat contently on the floor, grinning like a cat. Aro turned around.

"I guess we have to do this the hard way." He said. He pulled out a duplicate remote and pressed the top button. Volts of electricity flowed through my body. I fell to the ground, all of my strength gone. I howled in agony. I couldn't stop shaking!

Finally after 20 minutes, I was faintly aware of Aro pressing another button on the remote. All of the volts disappeared from my body. I slumped to the ground in exhaustion. I couldn't stay awake any longer. My vision started getting blurry, then blackness.

**Review Review Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**(Alice POV)**

I sat in the cell, waiting. I counted the number of bricks on the wall and the number of different smells in the air. I sighed. My phone vibrated in my pocket. It was a text, from Edward.

'We are coming. Just hold on.' It read.

I smiled. Help was on the way. The wooden door opened and Felix came down the stairs, carrying something in his arms. He came closer to my cell.

"Here's your little guard. Aro says to keep him in the cell with you so that he can't pick the lock. Not that he's in any condition to even move right now. Blood will be brought down in a few hours." He said. Felix unlocked my cell door and flung the wolf into the far wall. Then, he locked it back up. His steel toed boots clanked as he walked back up the stairs. I smelled the air.

'Blood' I thought. Even the word made my throat flare up in flames. I ran over to where Carlisle's body lay. His fur had been cut so there were no mats now and he had a wolf sized cloak on. Come to think of it, I'm going to have to make clothes that fit him when we got out of here. If we got out of here. I cradled him in my arms like a baby. He looked so helpless in this form. I wrapped his cloak around him to keep him warm.

I touched the metal collar around his neck. A slight shock went through my hand. I pulled my hand back. His blue eyes fluttered open and he emitted a groan.

"Carlisle, are you okay?" I asked. He nodded slightly. I sat cross legged and placed him in my lap. He licked my hand in reasurance. We sat in silence.

After about 3 hours, Felix came back. He was carrying a bowl of blood this time.

"For the mutt." He said. He slid the bowl under the bars and left. Carlisle looked at me with a pleading gaze.

"Carlisle, it's for you. Go drink." I said. He stood up, legs shaking as he walked. He pushed the bowl with his nose to me. He sat down and barked at me. I could hear his voice in my head.

'Drink!'

"Are you sure? You need this a lot more than I do." I asked. He slid the bowl closer to me. He barked again. I picked up the bowl and let its content flow down my throat. The burn in my throat simmered down to a dull ache.

"Thank you Carlisle." I said to him. He smiled a wolf grin at me. He snuggled up in my lap, ready to fall asleep. I pet him until he drifted off.

**I am only going to update if I get more than 5 reviews! Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow! It's been a very long time since I've updated. I really have no excuse. Enough talk, back to Carlisle!**

**Hope this makes up for the long wait**

**Disclaimer: I don't know Twilight, sadly.**

(Carlisle POV)

Plan after plan formulated in my mind. Alice had told me of Edward's plan. With his plan in mind, we could work together and escape without any of us being lost or injured. I hope.

I was jarred out of my thoughts by Alice scratching behind my ear to get my attention. I glanced up and her. She smiled down at me.

"It's time." She whispered. My face turned to a look of concern. I could already faintly hear Felix's boots coming down the pathway. We knew the plan by heart, but so many flaws could damage it. Alice patted my head, telling me to get into position. I took my place in her lap, looking helpless and hurt. My eyes shut, making my ears listen more acutely.

Felix unlocked the cell door, keys clanking loudly. It swung open with a bang. I struggled to keep my body relaxed. Every instinct in my mind told me to tense up and be worried.

"What's wrong with him?" His gruff voice asked.

"He's hurt! After all of the shocks you gave him he's lucky to be alive." Alice said angrily. 'That's my girl!' I thought. I felt the ground lift out from under me as she stood. My heart beat faster in anticipation. I had to act now, there was no other choice.

With a feral snarl, I lunged for Felix's throat. Catching him off guard, he fell to the ground with me on top of him. I shook my head back and forth, feeling his neck rip in half. I threw my head back, holding his head triumphantly in my jaw. The texture felt like crumpled rocks. I dropped it in disgust. Alice finished him by ripping off his arms and legs. She pulled a lighter out of her pocket and tossed it on the pile. I pawed at the collar on my throat, feeling electricity go through my paws. I grinned in joy when I felt the steel snap under my nail. I flung the cursed thing into the blazing fire. I was unable to stop the bark of joy that ripped through my throat. Alice laughed.

"Come on Carlisle, we have more guards to shred." She chimed. I finally got a good look at her. Her outfit had rips in it that looked unrealistic. Blood and dirt stained almost every spot. She smelled rancid, like spoiled meat. She must be disgusted with herself. I wished I could help her. But now was not the time to think of things like that. Curse my ADHD.

I followed her up the stairs, sniffing out positions of the guards as I walked. We quickly took apart the guards that waited by the door. Not bothering to build a second fire, we tossed the parts down into the dungeon, making sure they made it into the fire. I said a quick prayer in my head to those we killed, hoping they made it to the afterlife.

We snuck quietly through the corridor, making sure to get by undetected. Voices were heard in the throne room, our family.

"We want them back. They aren't your prisoners." I heard Jasper say.

Alice's eyes grew wide at the sound of his voice. I nudged her, whining.

She nodded, holding back sobs of joy. Walking to the door on the other side of the room, Alice opened it silently and we walked in.

Aro was standing in front of my family. They looked a little worse for wear. All of them were dressed in darker clothing, seeming extremely depressed. My eyes immediately went to Esme, the love of my life. I never wanted to see her face like this again. Her heart shaped face was a mask of pain. Her black eyes looked like endless voids of nothing. It seems like her reason to live has been taken away. I knew in my heart it was because of me and Alice.

I gazed at each member of my family, wishing I could take away their pain. I shook my head. I knew what had to be done. Get rid of the Volturi, specifically Caius. With him out of the picture, we'd have a better chance of living. I looked at Alice, determination in my eyes. She pet my head gently, smiling confidently. It was now or never.

I ran for all I had, latching my teeth into Caius's neck, twisting my body as he fell forward. His head came off easily, like a bottle cap. Everyone gasped at his head rolling across the floor. Aro snarled in fury.

"What have you done!" He stammered. His hand flew to the remote for my, now burning, collar. He pressed it repeatedly, panic becoming visible. I braced my legs, getting ready, then I lunged. I was faintly aware of Alice and the rest of my family taking out the guards. Aro leapt forward, aiming for my neck. I ducked out of the way quickly, biting his leg and ripping off part of it. He cried out in shock. With a flick of his wrist, I felt myself flying through the air into the stone wall. I heard the cracking before I felt it. I bit back a howl as my shoulder shattered. I ran and pounced on Aro, the force of it throwing him on the ground. Bits of stone flew into the air as his body made an imprint. A wolfish grin made it's way onto my face. As he was on the ground, I jumped onto his chest and pinned him. A long, loud, vicious snarl erupted from my throat. His eyes became wide with fear.

"Carlisle, old friend, it doesn't have to end this way. We can come to an agreement." Aro pleaded, struggling to get up. I looked into his eyes and growled low. I bit unto his neck, whipping my head to the side, ending the life of Aro Volturi. I ripped apart the rest of his body, throwing it into the growing flames.

I gave a bark of triumph, happy with my victory. I quickly looked around for my family. I sighed when I saw they were all okay, fending pretty well. I smelled Marcus's trail, leading away from the battle. He would live, I smiled. He was the only one of the brothers that were truly good. He could be free from the place that his beloved wife had been killed in.

I gave a short yelp of pain as I felt something snap around my neck. I whirled around to be in the face of Jane. I started to back away from her in fear. I had no idea if Bella still had her shield up. She smirked evilly, pulling out a black box with a red button on it. I only had a second to think before my body exploded in complete agony. I felt each volt pass through every inch of me. As the electricity stunned me, flames consumed my body. I was faintly aware of someone howling. IT took me a second to realize that it was me who was howling. My body convulsed under Jane's power and the shock collar. Blood pounded in my ears as I tried to stop the howls. It was no use. I felt her breaking the bones in my front leg, shattering them to pieces.

Suddenly, the electricity and the flames disappeared. I cautiously opened my eyes, once again face to face with the red eyes of Jane Volturi.

"Burn in Hell Carlisle." She said, looking me straight in the eye. I felt her teeth sink into my neck. I howled again, a long painful howl. The ground rushed up to meet my face. I panted, trying to get in as much air as possible. Electricity ran through my body once again, stronger and more painful than ever before. My eyes opened halfway. The remote was crushed on the ground with the red button forced down on repeat.

I let out a long, loud, hard, howl of anguish. I howled for my family who risked their lives, for all of the lives lost today and for the volts of electricity coursing through my body, never stopping. Colors swirled in my vision as everything slowly went black. And for the first time in my vampire life, I wished the darkness would never go away.

**Reviews make me update faster (hint hint wink wink!)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm actually disappointed with this chapter. It didn't turn out as good as I thought it would. But hopefully you guys think it's good. Please no flames!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

(Jasper POV)

As soon as my gaze settled on Alice, I could feel my heart almost start beating again. Thankfully she didn't seem to be hurt in any way. Just a little worse for wear. I was jeered out of my thoughts by a flash of caramel brown jumping on Caius. I realized as it latched its teeth onto Caius's neck that it was a medium sized wolf. The head popped easily off. It rolled across the floor, eyes unseeing. The wolf quickly dismembered the body and tossed it into the fire Alice had started. The snarling wolf faced Aro, back legs ready to spring forward and pounce.

"What have you done!" Aro gasped in horror. His emotions can only be described as appalled and furious. His pale white hand fished into his cloak, pulling out a black box. It seemed to be a remote. His finger franticly clicked the button on top. Nothing happened, the wolf still snarled. Edward nudged me. His eyes were like a newborn, looking every which way for danger.

"The wolf is Carlisle. He's going for Aro in about five seconds. Take out the guards as soon as he jumps." He whispered to us. Not one thought crossed my mind that it could be him. Esme looked her husband over. Growls rippled through her chest as she spotted the burn marks that encircled his neck. As soon as Carlisle lunged, I spun on my heels and leaped towards the nearest guard. He didn't have any time to react before I slammed him into the wall. The ground vibrated under my feet at the force I used. His mouth was set in a grimace. My hands clutched his neck, squeezing hard, hoping to crush it. I felt a stinging pain in my arm as his finger nails groped for purchase. With a flick of my hand, his head was burning in the pry.

I looked for Alice, needing to see her okay and alive. She was flipping and twisting around Demetri. Smiling at her skills, I looked around the room at my family. Everyone seemed to be fending well except Carlisle. Jane stood over him holding a black box. An evil smirk was planted on her face. He seemed to have a collar around his neck that covered the burns. An electrical current could almost be seen flowing through his body, sending it into convulsions. It was obvious that Jane was using her power at the same time, her gaze was focused and unbroken.

I lunged towards Jane and placed my hands on her head. With a sharp twist and a feral screech she met her end. Carlisle's agonized howls cut off suddenly, body still convulsing. I cursed silently as I spotted the crushed remote. Edward rushed over to us.

"How do we stop it?" I asked. He bent down to touch the collar. His hand pulled away fast, feeling the electricity.

"I have no idea. We need to remove it with something that doesn't conduct electricity." Edward said. The rest of our family started to come over. I suddenly thought of an idea. I undid my rubber belt, ripping off the clasp. Inserting it under the collar and using it like a pulley, I used all of my strength and pulled. The collar snapped off and was flung across the room. Thankfully it made it into the fire, blue flames shooting up. Esme cradled Carlisle's body to her chest, shaking with sobs. Alice kneeled down near him and smoothed the fur on his head. She kissed his muzzle softly and nuzzled his head. I kneeled by her and pulled her into my arms. I felt her arms wrapped around my neck as she pulled me into a passionate kiss. Her lips melted into mine, her breath making me shiver.

"Oh Ali! I love you so much." I breathed out. Inhaling her scent of lilies and lavender I held her as she sobbed.

"I love you too Jazzy." She smiled up at me. I ran my hand over her spiky hair. My gaze switched to Carlisle's limp form. His eyes fluttered open, pain filled and hazy. A soft whimper came from him as he licked Esme's hand. She breathed a sigh of relief. His blue eyes looked at everyone and he managed to pull a wolfy grin. Edward chuckled and hugged him tightly.

"Never run away from us again." He murmured. Carlisle gave a weak bark. He made no attempt to move from his position. It was easy to see that his shoulder and front paw was shattered. His fur was soaked in blood and dirt. Both Alice and Carlisle smelled like death and ash. Carlisle's neck was torn, blood and venom leaking from it rapidly. His emotions were all over the place. All of us could see his eyes roll back into his head. Esme held him tighter as he fell into darkness he may never get out of. We all looked at each other, black eyes clouded with fear and worry. Somewhere in the castle was a cure. But would we make it in time before Jane's venom takes affect and turns him into something else?

**I honestly have no idea where to go from here. The reason for no updates is because I don't know how the story should go from here. That is where you, my lovely reviewers, come in to play. Review or message me your ideas on what should happen. If I get no ideas from people, the story will be unfortunately put on hiatus. So review your ideas! **


End file.
